


Happy Loliday!

by PastaBucket



Category: Lolicon - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: It is Loliday, and Pedobear gets to shine all over the world.





	Happy Loliday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The United Nations](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+United+Nations).



> "International Day of the Girl Child is an international observance day declared by the United Nations; it is also called the Day of Girls and the International Day of the Girl. October 11, 2012, was the first Day of the Girl Child."  
> \- Wikipedia

Pedobear's eyes flew open with childish excitement. Today was the day! There were 365 days in a year, but THIS day was a day like no other. This was HIS day.  
He hurried through his morning routine, first eating breakfast, and then even combing his hair and brushing his teeth, since he wanted to make a good and respectable impression.  
...and then he grabbed the candy and went to look for some lolis.

They made big surprised faces when he held out the candy. "So there's no catch? We just get free lolipops?"

"You just get free candy, and your joy and sweetness is my reward.", Pedobear explained. "'tis the season!"

"Do you have chocolate?", one loli wondered.

"I've got ALL the flavours!", Pedobear declared. "...and if I don't have it, the store is just around the corner."

 

"Happy Loli-day! Talk to your parents about lowering the consent laws, and maybe next year I can give you more than just candy!", he exclaimed as he left them to their candy, to hunt for more lolis to feed delicious rewards. This was truly a joyous occation.


End file.
